¿Pervirtiéndote?
by Jenn'Lavigne'Willam's
Summary: "...reprimimos las sonrisas, las miradas furtivas y las sustituimos por los roces y las caricias entre nuestras manos.No podemos pasar a más, al menos no por ahora" Adaptación.


**Hola, ¿Qué hay? Bueno, como ya había dicho en la carta de disculpas, hare One-Shot, y este es uno, pero no propio mío, si no una adaptación de House M.D a una de iCarly.**

**Autor Vedadero: Bella-Kagamine.**

**¿Pervirtiéndote?**

* * *

A propósito dejas caer el brazo del lateral de la silla y yo aprovecho para estirar el mío y acariciar el dorso de tu mano con la yema de mis dedos, es una simple caricia, apenas hay contacto, pero es suficiente para conseguir que tu atención se centre en mí.

Aun seguíamos en el estudio, Freddie estaba bastante ocupado arreglando la Laptop para percatarse de lo que estábamos haciendo, han pasado a un segundo plano en ese momento, desde que he rozado tu piel y te he sonreído con ternura.

Amparadas por la mesa continuamos con nuestro juego, reprimimos las sonrisas, las miradas furtivas y las sustituimos por los roces y las caricias entre nuestras manos.

No podemos pasar a más, al menos no por ahora.

Aprovecho que él no nos mira y que está pendiente con su ordenador, para susurrarte en el oído:

_**"Estás preciosa cuando te ruborizas"**_

La rojez de tus mejillas aumenta, sonrío, he conseguido lo que quería, aunque no contaba con que Freddie levantara la vista tan pronto.

-¿La _disnea _te te hace sonrojar, Carly? ¡Qué facilona eres!– apoya todo su peso en el carrito y la mira con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, parece que demorara un poco el arreglar su Laptop, al menos hasta que uno de los dos deje mal al otro.

* * *

Freddie recoge todo sus cables, equipos y lo que había dejado sobre la mesa, él no parece darse cuenta de que he tomado tu mano y hemos salido casi corriendo de allí.

* * *

Antes de entrar a la habitación me percato de que nadie este por el pasillo, casi es de noche así que dudo de que alguien este de visita al apartamento, además de mí.

Siempre acostumbra a dejar la habitación bajo llave-¿Tienes las llaves? –te tomo de la cintura y sonrío con picardía, tengo ganas de ti.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlas? A este paso voy a hacerte una copia.

Volteas para abrir la puerta y aprovechando el gesto acerco mis labios a tu cuello y lo beso, noto como te estremeces entre mis manos y ello me hace impacientarme más.

* * *

_"Click"_

La puerta ya está cerrada, recemos para que nadie venga a buscar nada en al menos unos quince minutos.

Te beso, lentamente, degusto tus labios y tomo posesión de ellos poco a poco.

Me deleito contemplando tu piel desnuda tan cerca de mi boca, llevaba todo el día deseando besar y morder cada parte de ti…al menos desde que te he visto entrar vistiendo ese top rojo que únicamente vistes para mis ojos, aunque Freddie piense lo contrario.

El cuello es tu punto débil y por ende me ensaño en esa parte, tienes la piel delicada y me lo recuerdas, pides que no te deje marca alguna, no quieres que Freddie te pregunte sobre ellas y te deje en ridículo delante de Spencer.

No puedo prometerte nada, apenas tengo control sobre mí pero intento suavizar mis mordiscos lo máximo posible.

El camino hacia la perdición continúa de tu cuello a la clavícula y baja lentamente por tu pecho, dejando un leve rastro de saliva, delinea el ombligo y termina justo en el borde de tu falda.

Muerdes sensualmente tu labio inferior, vamos por buen camino.

* * *

Salimos de la habitación vigilando siempre el pasillo y nos despedimos con un beso en los labios, tierno y dulce, muy diferente a los anteriores, antes de que te marches y ya cuando me has dado la espalda tomo tu muñeca y tiro de ti hacia mí hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

_**-¿No querrás jugar otra vez no, Sam?**_ -sonríes divertida y no puedo evitar imitarte, tu alegría es contagiosa.

_**-No, no…**_-beso tu mejilla y cambio el rumbo de mis labios hasta los tuyos, correspondes aunque por poco tiempo, Freddie se acerca hacia nosotras, refunfuñando cosas inaudibles.

Nos separamos rápidamente, no podía haber sido otra persona la que nos hubiera descubierto…

_**-¡Vaya, vaya! Espectáculo lésbico en mitad del pasillo ¿Ya me estás pervirtiendo a mi amiga castaña, no?**_–exclama tres metros antes de llegar donde estamos.

Suspiro pesadamente y susurro para mis adentros:

_**-Si yo te contara...**_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, este fue la pequeña adaptación, si les gusto deje Review y si no, también déjelos. Vuelvo a dejar claro, la historia no es mía, es una adaptación al Cam. La próxima vez si hago una propia mía, cuídense y no me extrañen.**

**Lo sé, Freddie aquí es un poco… no se, pero así era House, y no quería quitarle la "gracia".**


End file.
